The Gaje of Valentine
by Honami Akimoto
Summary: Mello selalu menghindar setiap bertemu dengan Matt di kampus, karena malu dengan bekas luka bakar di wajahnya. Tak disangka seorang malaikat datang dan membawa sesuatu untuk menyembuhkan wajahnya.   Warn: GAJE, OOC, ABAL.. Terinspirasi dari iklan Po*ds. X


**Disclaimer**: Death Note bukan punya Nami, tapi punya itu tuh.. -nunjuk abang Takeshi Ohba ama Tsugumi Ohba yang lagi maen engklek-

**Pair**: MattxMello _always_!

**Rate**: T aman kokk buat bayi yang mau baca silahkan.. Tapi bukan tanggung jawab saya kalau entar gedenya jadi gaje.. -ditimpukin-

**Warning**: OOC, AU, Abal,Shou-ai, Gaje, Lebay, Ga nyambung,dll..

**A/N**: Nyyyoooh! Author balik! -nenteng hape-

Aiyo iyoo.. Bentar lagii mau Valentine! Bentar lagu juga mau _Try Out_.. T3T hiksu...

Yak! Mungkin seminggu penuh author off dulu, hiatus duluu yaah..! X3

Yak! Seperti biasa, Author gaje membawakan cerita gaje yang superduperhypersangat nista dan lebay di dunia.. -plak!-

Yah..marilah kita saksikan setelah yang satu ini.. -dziig- XD

_**Don't Like Don't Read!  
**_  
_**Enjoy! :D  
**_  
**.**

.  
  
(Sabtu, 12 Februari 2011)

Disuatu pagi yang mendung, awan hitam berarak di langit, petir menggelegar keras siap untuk menyambar orang-orang dan segala satwa(?) di bumi.

Nun jauh disana, tergeletaklah seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini telah diketahui gendernya yaitu perempuan setengah banci -ditembak-, eh ga boong dink, maksudnya pemuda tampan nan keren berinisial M a.k.a Mello atas nama(?) Mihael Keehl yang akrab disapa Mello atau Memel, pacarnya Ma ~hmpp..-disumpel sendal-

Ehem, lanjut..

Mello… Pemuda yang kira-kira berusia 20 tahun, lahir di New York yang sekarang telah pindah ke Jepang, kenapa ke Jepang? Soalnya dia kepengen beli coklat Ketekburit(?) yang hanya tersedia di Jepang.. Percaya? Tentu saja tidak karena ini ngaco.. -ditabokin- XD

Masa iya sih alasan pindah ke Jepang cuma buat beli coklat-aneh-Ketekburit, ckck.. Tentu saja ia pindah jauh-jauh kemari itu untuk bertemu dengan author..yey... -jeduagh-

Ya bukan itu! Alasannya...mau tau?  
Tanya aja sendiri dah ama orangnya.. -buaghhbukkjderrrkrompyaang- 

(Reader: gue kira lu tau! Dasar author gaje! -nimpukin botol saos tartar-)

Lanjut..

Ya cukup ngelanturnya.. Pemuda bernama Mello itu tengah berjalan menuju sebuah gedung serba mewah, serba megah, dan serba seribu(?) dengan papan nama super gede bertuliskan _**'Universitas Tokyo**_' yang terpampang di depan gedung itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu sepanjang perjalanannya dari Ancol ke Anyer -kokjadidijakartasih?- maksudnya dari lapangan beca(?) ke kampus tempat kuliahnya itu terus menerus memegangi kedua pipinya.

Entah alasannya apa, yang pasti Mello tidak mau pipinya terlihat oleh orang lain.

"Hei Mello! Kenapa wajahmu?" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang berbaju putih dan melayang-layang, eh kok Mello disapa ama bu kunti? -plak!-

"E-engga apa-apa kok..." Mello terus berjalan menghindar dari perempuan bernama Sayu Yagami..

Sayu hanya terbengong-bengong melihat sikap teman satu kampus, satu kelas, satu meja, satu kamer mandi, eh ga ga..boong..

Dengan alis dinaikkan 5 meter, dahi berkerut 10 lapisan, mata melotot, lidahnya dijulurkan, anda bisa bayangkan sendiri...ah..mirip ama makhluk tak berbentuk deh.. -digebug Sayu- XD

**.**

.

Braaaakkk...

Mello membuka pintu lemari penyimpanan barangnya dengan keras, sontak semua pintu lemari yang lainnya ikut kebuka.. Hebat banget..ckck..

Mello cengo ngeliat pintu lemari yang berjumlah ribuan itu kebuka semua.

"Astaga.. Aku bukanya pelan-pelan kok yang lain ikut ngebuka.. _Swt_.." Mello ngedumel.

Akhirnya setelah membereskan ribuan pintu lemari yang kebuka itu, Mello kembali membuka lemarinya dengan sangat pelan, sangat hati-hati dengan tempo sedjingkat-sdjinkatnya(?).

"!" Pemuda itu berteriak sekeras-kerasnya dengan skala pendengaran kHz yang mampu melumpuhkan hati, eh maksudnya telinga ribuan orang bahkan nyamuk pun ikutan budeg, nenek-nenek didunia langsung pada kejang-kejang ala penari disko, para banci langsung seneng karena telah sembuh dari penyakit nistanya -ganyambung-

Yah, intinya Mello berteriak kencang hingga semua makhluk menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ehh..maaf mas, maaf neng, maaf jeng, maaf bu, maaf pak, maaf nek, maaf kek..hehe..." Mello menunduk mengucapkan seribu maaf dengan seribu kata panggilan, padahal yang ada disitu cuma embak-embak ama mas-mas, ngapain pake kakek-kakek, nenek-nenek =A="a

Mello memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin kusam dengan wajah penuh dengan ketidakpercayaan..

"OMG! Wajahku..." Ujar Mello memegang wajahnya dan rambutnya dengan mulut menganga lebar ala orang alay keselek kulit duren. -ditendang-

"Ada apaan sih Mello-kun?" Tanya Linda, teman satu ruangan Mello.

"OMG wajahku..." Bukannya menjawab Mello malah lebih ber-alay-alay ria.

"Ada apa sih dengan wajahmu?" Linda semakin penasaran.

"Linda..aku nga percaya kalau wajahku ini..."

"Apa sih?"

"Wajahku..."

"Paan?" Linda mulai _swt_ ama ni orang.

"Wajahku.."

"Napa wajahmu? Jelek? Nyadar dong kalau begitu.." Linda langsung di-_kick_ ampe terbang ke langit dan nyangsang di pohon toge.

"Kurasa wajahmu baik-baik saja tahu, Mello-kun!" Ucap Linda setelah kembali dari acara nyasarnya.

"Nga! Wajahku..."

"Apa?"

"Aku nga nyangka kalau wajahku sekeren dan seputih ini! Haaaaaaaa..."

Linda, all mahasiswa(?), author _expression_: (_ _") gubraakk...

"MELLO! Jangan bercanda! Lagipula wajahmu itu jelek tau! Ga ada keren-kerennya sama sekali! Aku juga heran kenapa si Ma-..hmpp"

Mello segera nyumpel mulut si Linda dengan 10 kaos kakinya yang udah 10 tahun sejak bayi ga pernah dicuci..

Bisa ngebayangin gimana 'rasa' dan baunya..? =A=" dan bagaimana nasib malang si Linda? Kita saksikan dalam sinetron Nasib Sang Pemuda coklat dan Gadis Kaus Kaki yang akan tayang tanggal 35 Sanuari 10056. Lah? Kok jadi promo sinetron? Okeh lanjut.

"Percaya aja sih! Kalau wajahku keren nan putih, ngapain aku teriak-teriak? Dasar!" Mello ngedumel sambil manyun-manyun gaje lalu melanjutkan acara ber-cermin ria sedangkan si Linda similikiti(?) dibiarkan tepar tak berdaya dibawah lantai yang dingin tanpa mengenakan busana..eh kagak! Ini daritadi author otaknya ngaco banget sih! Pake baju lah, masa enggak..kalo kagak mah udah dikerubutin dah.. XD

"Aduh... Mami.. Wajahku..uuh..." Pemuda bertipe Uke itu tak henti-hentinya memandangi pantulan wajahnya.

Dulu, kulitnya putih, bersih, mulus, berkilau, bercahaya, dan licin(?) Kini sekarang gara-gara terkena ledakan mercon waktu minggu lalu, menjadi ada bekas luka bakar di wajah bagian kiri hingga pundak.. Ckck..

"Duh.. Jelek banget sih ni muka! Ga ada gantinya apa yah? Ganti ama mukanya Zero Kiryuu, Ulquiorra, ato sapa lah yang mulus-mulus gitu lo.." Gerutu Mello sembari ngelus-ngelus bekas luka merconnya. Kenapa bisa kena mercon?

Ehem.. Gini loh.. Sebentar lagi kan adalah hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu para pasangan se-dunia dan se-hutan(?), yaitu Hari Valentine…!

Berhubung Mello mempunyai seseorang yang spesial di hatinya a.k.a kekasih, dia bermaksud untuk membuat coklat. Tapi… Saat sedang membuat coklat, Mello bermaksud mengambil botol selai coklat, tapi yang diambil malah mercon yang berada di meja. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ada mercon yang disimpan di meja makannya.

Naasnya, tuh mercon sumbunya udah nyala, terus ada lemnya bercampur ingus. Ckckck.. Waktu mau memadamkan sumbunya, dengan begonya, yang diambil Mello bukan air malah bensin… Dan meledaklah sang mercon nista tersebut… =A="

Gitu loh s_tory_nya…ckckck… Malangnya dirimu Mell… Kamu itu cakep-cakep kok begonya ga nambah-nambah sih? -_kick_-

Untung aja saat itu Mello mengenakan jaket anti mercon(?), jadi yang terkena ledakan cuma bagian wajah dan tangannya…

Bagi para Seme dan Uke yang melihat Mello, luka bakar di wajahnya merupakan sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin keren plus imut plus tampan, gyaaaa... / -author ikutan blushing- tapi bagi dirinya, itu adalah sebuah malapetaka yang membawa baut, eh salah, maut ke dalam hidupnya.

Layaknya seorang wanita yang panik lebay jika mempunyai jerawat, Mello juga sama tapi bukan jerawat melainkan wajahnya yang tidak mulus lagi seperti dulu.

"Aaarrrhh! Masa sih operasi plastik? Ndak, emang mukaku ember plastik apa.. Ckck.. Malu, apalagi kalau dilihat sama si..." Mata Mello yang tadinya menatap ke cermin, kini beralih melihat sosok pemuda berambut merah yang tampan nan manis bak seorang pangeran.

_Goggle orange_ menggantung di lehernya, dengan gaya khasnya yaitu baju lengan panjang strip hitam putih membuat para SeKe disitu cengo melihat pemuda tersebut, bahkan nenek-nenek yang lewat pun langsung ber_sparkel-sparkel_ ria.

Tidak seperti orang-orang dan nenek-nenek nista yang terus menatap pemuda tersebut, Mello malah memalingkan wajahnya malu, saking malunya, kalo tuh kepala bisa dicopot, ia akan menaruh dan menyimpannya di lemari pendingin(?).

"Duh mami...mami… Dewa jashin gundul...hiss...kok jadi dewa jashin? Aa... Kalau wajahku tetep kaya gini malu ini! Apalagi diliat sama Matt… Uuh"

Yah, benar... Pemuda berambut merah tadi adalah Matt, sang Primadona, eh primadona cewe dong? Bukanlah… Dia itu adalah seorang Pangeran Universitas Tokyo yang terkenal dengan kepandaiannya yang melebihi einstein, ketampanannya melebihi aktor telenopela manapun, gayanya yang selalu terlihat cool dan dingin sedinging kulkas, tapi juga punya kemampuan _Hacking_ dan membom melebihi Amrozi(?) -sejakkapanmattbisangebom?-

**(**Matt: heh? Kok aku pen-diskripsiannya begitu banget sih? Yang kerenan dikit gitu loh… ==" 

Author: yeh...masih mending tak diskripsiin tampan melebihi aktor telenopela, nah kalo tampannya melebihi aktor kebun binatang gimana nah loh?... 

Matt: errhh… Sekarepmu bae… 

Author: %+-"#*! **)**

"Hei Mello! Apa kabarr!" Matt menepuk pundak Mello yang lagi asik ngumpet di lemari.

"Aaaaa! Monyong eh monyong... Aah...apaan sih ka...mu..." Mello menoleh kebelakang dan seketika juga matanya hampir copot menyadari bahwa yang menepuknya adalah Matt...

"Lah…kok apa?... Kaya nga kenal aja... Kita kan udah pacaran..."

Pacaran... o.o"

Matt ngomong kita pacaran ama Mello... o.O"

Artinya... MATT PACARAN SAMA SI MELLO! O.O!"

Buaaghh...

Reader: Lola amat sih kamu? Dasar telmi! Kamu yang buat cerita kok kamu yang lupa.. -ngelempar panci karatan- 

Author: aeeh! Enak aja lupa, saya tuh ga lupa cuma pikun! Ngerti? -ngelempar pisang- 

Reader: ama aja bego… 

Author: lagian aye masih nga percaya kalo si jelek Mello bisa punya pacar keren kaya Matt! -gigit jempol kaki- 

Mello: heh apa kamu bilang? Saya jelek? Dengar ya! Saya itu udah berpuluh-puluh kali dari bayi udah menerima penghargaan _The Best Famous of The Coolest People_ tau! Jadi jangan macem-macem kamu!-nodongin sabit nyolong dari Hidan-

Author: hoh? Bayi masih gundul gitu udah nerima penghargaan.. =O="a

Reader: hehoh…

Author: hokeh...

Reader: =="

Oke maafkan percakapan gaje dan bermanfaat (baca: nga guna) ini... Lanjut…  
Sampe mana tadi yah? -ngeliat skrip(?)- hoh…

Matt yang bermaksud untuk merangkul Mello tetapi ia langsung mengambil jurus 'Kabur No Jutsu' sambil menahan rasa malunya yang begitu besar. 

Matt hanya bisa terbengong-bengong, tercengo-cengo, dan terlunta-lunta(?) melihat kekasihnya meninggalkan dirinya... -_Backsound_: oouuw-  
**.**

.  
  
Di toilet kampus yang berluaskan 300m x 200m dengan fasilitas lengkap 30 toilet, 20 kamar mandi, 25 wastafel, interior mewah dihiasi keramik berwarna krem dan lampu gantung besar bercahaya putih, -ini toilet atau hotel sih? =A="- terdapat sosok pemuda berpakaian serba hitam sedang mencuci mukanya di wastafel.

"Duh, DJ.. Saya tobat deh, gara-gara nyolong sossis mukaku jadi amburadul gini.. Hiks... Berilah hambamu yang selalu setia ini penyembuhan.. Diganti kulit buaya juga gapapa deh, eh tapi... Kagak lah! entar jadi apaan saya, tambah ancur deh.. Uhh..."

"Mau kulitmu lebih putih dan bersih?..."

Suara misterius tersebut menggema di toilet itu, diikuti oleh sebuah cahaya putih yang bersinar dari atap toilet tersebut. Perlahan, turunlah sosok berbaju putih dengan kedua sayap di punggung yang terbentang panjang, turun dari atas dengan bermandikan sinar putih.

"Aeh...aeh...copot eh copot...ayam ayam..."

Kesan kagum Mello ketika melihat sosok yang bermandikan cahaya tadi runtuk dan menjadi _sweatdrop _berat.

"Siapa sih kamu?" Dengan judesnya Mello bertanya kepada sosok tersebut.

"Ih..ga sopan deh panggil-panggil aku dengan sebutan 'kamu'... Huh... Aku ini adalah seorang malaikat utusan dari MU alias Dunia Hampa loh..." Jawab sosok 'gaje'tersebut yang tak lain adalah malaikat. Tapi malaikat kok latah yah? -digebugin Light-

"Malaikat? Masa sih? Malaikat kok wajahnya aneh, latah pula... Beneran situ malaikat?" Mello noel-noel salah satu sayap itu, siapa tahu itu sayap bohongan.

"Heii! _Don't_ tauch tauch my sayap! Enak aja! Saya ini Light Yagami, malaikat agung dari MU. Tugasku adalah menolong orang yang kesusahan... Baikkan saya?... Hihihi..." Jelas malaikat bernama Light Yagami, yang juga merupakan mantan suami L.  
-Light: ga usah dijelasin rinciannya napa? _Swt_-

"Biasa ajah... Kalo gitu, bisa ga nyembuhin mukaku ini seperti sediakala yang mulus bersih, bersinar, licin, dan tanpa cacat?"

"Tenang ajah... _Wait for a_ seken"

Light segera merogoh tas kecilnya yang dilingkarkan di pingganggnya. Macem tukang parkir aja deh... =="

"Taraaa... Ini dia produk baru 'PONDASI' dari mama Light… Hihihi" seru malaikat gaje itu sambil mengeluarkan botol yang persis kaya botol kecap, dengan background lampu kerlap kerlip di sekitar botol 'aneh' itu. Light mengedipkan sebelah matanya, mengangkat satu kakinya, menunujukkan botol 'aneh' itu dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya diletakkan di depan mulutnya yang monyong... Kayanya sebentar lagi Light akan dapat penghargaan 'Malaikat Ter-Alay Se-MU'

"Hah? Pondasi? Paan tuh? Bahan bangunan?" Mello menyeritkan dahinya.

"Bukan bego! Ini cream bernama Pondasi. Cream ini mengandung banyak partikel-partikel besi asli yang dapat mempermuda kulit wajahmu, juga terdapat _antioksidan_ yang dapat menghilangkan bekas luka diwajah" Light menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Akhirnya Light kali ini berhasil menjelaskan secara rinci dan panjang lebar kepada kliennya karena hasil baca naskahnya hampir tiap malam jumat…

Mello memandang botol 'nista' itu sejenak dan berfikir.

'Nih mencurigakan banget deh.. Sudah berpuluh-puluh orang yang nawarin krim muka macem gini tapi kagak ada yang berhasil, yang ada mukaku jadi tambah hancur…'

"Hm... Beneran bisa membuat wajah jadi sediakala lagi nih?" Tanya Mello heran.

"Cobain dulu aja dah nih..."

"Ga ada efek samping?"

"Ga ada…"

"Ga ngebuat wajah jadi tambah ancur kan?"

"Kagak… Lagian kalau mukamu ancur juga ga keliatan, sekarang aja udah ancur..."

"Sialan lu...!" Mello mengangkat bazoka yang-dapet-nyolong-dari-Doraemon.

"E-eh...iya mbak...eh mas, eh neng...aah... Cobain aja dulu dah ini! Pasti bagus! Soalnya dari 1000 orang yang mencoba, ada 9999 orang yang gagal, eh maksudnya yang berhasil... Cepet..." Light memulai aksi pemaksaannya.

Mello akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu mencoba krim tersebut.

Begitu dibuka tutupnya, bau yang agak menyengat tercium dari ujung botol.

Mulai dari situ Mello tambah ragu-ragu, ditambah lagi pas krimnya dikeluarin dan ditaruh di telapak tangan, warnanya sungguh aneh dan nista... Kuning-kuning kecoklatan dan sedikit encer.

"Apaan sih nih, kok kaya ta… "

"Hehh! Udah jangan banyak cincong, olesin dah tuh diwajahmu..."

"Eeh...tapi tunggu dulu, cuci dulu mukanya!" Perintah Light. Untung kadar emosional Mello sedang normal, jadi dia nurut saja apa yang malaikat nista itu katakan, yah demi mengembalikan wajahnya seperti semula dan bisa bebas berpacaran dengan Matt tanpa malu dan juga dapat memberikan coklat Valentine yang ia buat.

Setelah membasuh muka, cuci tangan, cuci kaki, tinggal bobo dehh…yey... -plak!- Yak, ngaco.. Setelah membasuh mukanya, Mello dengan nekat mengoleskan krim itu ke seluruh mukanya.

Kenapa dibilang nekat? Karena kalo orang biasa disuruh nyoba krim aneh kaya gitu pasti ogah, apalagi bentuk dan warnanya mencurigakan.. =A="

"Nah, biarkan krimnya menempel diwajah selama 50 jam lalu bilas dengan air mendidih..."

"Kok air mendidih? Abis dah mukaku!" Protes Mello.

"Eit eit eit.. Mama Light kan sudah katakan, ikuti prosedurnya jika wajahmu ingin kembali… _Understand_?" Nasehat Light sok bahasa inggris... -ditendang-

"Apaan sih? Air hangat aja! Mukaku tambah hancur kalau pake air mendidih... Lagipula... Sejak kapan ada cowo yang memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'mama'? Aneh..."

"Hiss! Bawel amat sih kamu. Udah untung saya bantuin daripada mukamu jelek selamanya... Yehh... Udah yah... Ingat! Pakailah secara teratur, 12 detik sekali, eh salah, 12 jam sekali... _Underwear_? Eh bukan, _understand_?"

"Iya-iya... Malaikat gaje, bawel, aneh, banci, cerewet pula…" Mello ngedumel.

"Dah ye saya tinggal dulu... Dadah..." Malaikat Light segera mengeluarkan sinarnya lagi dan perlahan tubuhnya terangkat ke atas sembari melambai gaje ala tante-tante, Mello dan author yang memandangnya tambah _sweatdrop_ ganda.

"Eh...ayam ayam...monyong eh monyong...duh sakit bego! Errhh…" Light mengusap kepalanya yang kejedot tembok pas mau nembus atap... Dasar malaikat nista... =A=

_._

.

(14 Februari 2011)

Dua hari kemudian...

Paginya, di kampus tempat nongkrongpara anak muda jaman sekarang -lu kira warteg apa-, seperti biasa dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang berlalu lalang bagai belalang berjalan di palang jemuran(?). Ada yang sedang duduk-duduk sembari mengutak-utik laptopnya, ada juga yang tengah berbincang-bincang bersama kawannya ataupun bersama para hantu(?).

Tiba-tiba nga ada angin ga ada ujan ga ada petir ga ada badai ga ada tsunami ga ada ba-*disumpel sendal*

Ehem.. Maksudnya engga ada kejadian yang patut dicurigai, tiba-tiba saja dari lemari penyimpanan terdengar teriakan seorang makhluk hidup berjenis kelamin ganda, dengan rambut pirangnya yang sedikit acak-acakan menambah gaya eksotis dari dirinya, ehem… Ngelantur…

Ya, pemuda akhir-akhir ini diketahui namanya yaitu Mello.

Entah kesamber sesuatu tuh anak, pagi-pagi sudah berteriak sekencang-kencangnya hingga mengaggetkan seluruh penghuni universitas Tokyo beserta penghuni kebun binatang.

"AAAAAARRRRRRHHHHHHHH…!" Teriak Mello layaknya orang yang sedang frustasi.

Tak lama kemudian, Linda similikiti -Linda: ga usah pake similikiti napa? Ga enak banget!- datang menghampiri Mello yang tengah bercermin.

"Ada apa Mello?"

"Anu...I-ini!" Mello terlihat gagap saat menjelaskan sesuatu pada Linda.

"Paan sih anu-anu?"

"Wa-wajahku... Wajah...wajahku..."

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu, hah? Jangan-jangan kau protes lagi gara-gara wajahmu yang buruk rupa itu yah?"

"E-engga Linda... Lihat...lihat wajahku..." Mello berbalik menghadap Linda dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang misterius(?).

"HUUUUUAAAAAAAAHHHHH!..." Linda histeris dan berteriak engga kalah kerasnya dibanding Mello.

Mulutnya melebar 50 cm, matanya melotot hingga hampir keluar, keningnya yang dipenuhi jerawat 50 biji itu dikerutkan hingga berlapis-lapis, perlahan air liurnya menetes keluar. Sungguh saat itu Linda berubah jadi Kamen Rider, eh bukan, jadi manusia ter'nista' sedunia.

"Me-Mello... I-itu..iitu...itu wajahmu?" Ucap Linda gagap karena memandang wajah Mello yang lebih putih, bersinar, serta yang mengejutkannya lagi, luka bakar di bagian kiri wajahnya telah sirna.  
Benar-benar wajah yang sangat sempurna! author aja sampai iri... *O*

"I-iya... HEBATTTT BANGET KRIM PONDASINYA!"

"Issh! Mello... Ga perlu teriak-teriak gitu... Emang aku tuli..." Sewot Linda sembari menutup telinganya dengan permen karet ala …

"Lagian apaan tuh krim 'Pondasi'? Masa kamu pakai bahan bangunan buat ngilangin tuh bekas luka?"

"Ya ga mungkinlah begoo! Oon banget! Kemarin siang, waktu ditoilet aku ketemu sama malaikat aneh namanya Light Yagami. Dia ngasih krim namanya 'Pondasi' ke aku. Walaupun bentuk dan isinya aneh, ternyata khasiatnya sedahsyat ini...! Aaa..." Terang Mello sembari mengelus pipi mulusnya yang bersinar… -author juga mau dong ngelus pipinya Mello 3-

"E-eh... Masih ada nggak krimnya?" Tanya Linda yang telah mencucurkan(?)air liurnya lantaran iri dengan krim aneh yang dipakai Mello. Siapa tahu aja krimnya bisa membuat kulitnya jadi lebih putih.

"Engak... Dah abis tau…"

"Eehh... Mintaa..." Linda meronta-ronta layaknya anak kecil minta permen.

"K A G A K...! Udah abis tuh krim nista... Wong sekali pake 3 mangkok.."

"Minta nggak!" Linda menarik celana Mello hingga celana dalam Mello yang bergambar _mickey mouse_ keliatan…  
Bwahahahahaha... -shoot-

"Monyong! Ngapain kamu melorotin celana saya hah? Aaah!"

"Abis kau tidak mau memberikannya! Berikan dulu sini...! Atau kalau tidak, kau akan menderita jerawatan, muka berminyak, dan keriput bertambah!" Ancam Linda dengan Death Glarenya yang super seram.

"Enggak! Itu krim udah..."

Kata-kata Mello seketika terputus saat matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut merah yang berjalan dihadapannya.

Mello begitu terpesona bak melihat seorang pangeran tampan nan keren.'

Tanpa sengaja, Mello mendorong Linda ke samping.

"Adaw...!" Linda terjatuh dan menabrak kerumunan orang yang sedang antri beras a.k.a nasi di kantin kampus.

"Matt!" Panggil Mello dan segera menghampiri pemuda yang tadi dilihatnya sembari membawa sebuah bungkusan berwarna putih.

Matt menoleh dan menatap heran.

Sementara itu orang-orang yang ditabrak oleh Linda, semuanya telah tumbang di lantai kantin. Bagaikan domino, satu ambruk, yang lainnya ikutan ambruk semua.

Matt dan Mello tepat berdiri ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang tergeletak di lantai kantin.

Tanpa sengaja, vas bunga terjatuh dan bunganya terbang, nyasar di baling-baling kipas angin dan kelopak-kelopaknya bertebangan dengan indah diangkasa..

"Mello... Wajahmu..."

Sebuah botol kecap juga jatuh tersenggol vas bunga yang jatuh, hingga dengan ajaibnya menekan tombol '_Start_' pada _Tape_ hingga terputarlah sebuah lagu romantis yang mengiringi suasana romantis ditengah kenistaan.

_'Dasar kauu keong racun... Baru kenal udah ngajak tidur...'_

Itulah lagu yang terputar di _Tape_.

Hn? Eh bukann bukan! Duh salah!

Matt, Mello _expresion_: =A="a

Ehem...

_'Cintaku bukanlah cinta biasa... Jika kamu yang memilikii...'  
_  
Ah, lagu romantis yang terputar dinyanyikan oleh Afgoni.

"Mello... Wajahmu...sungguh bersinar..." Puji Matt yang terpesona oleh kecantikan(?) wajah Mello.

Mello tersipu malu, wajahnya memerah... Baru kali ini ia dipuji oleh Matt...

"Mello..." Matt perlahan mendekat, pandangannya masih terhipnotis oleh kecantikan luar biasa yang belum pernah ia lihat... -halah! Lebaynya-

"Mello... Sungguh... Kau bagaikan bidadari langit yang sempat nyasar ke kebun binatang tetapi telah kembali ke bumi"

"I-iya Matt..."

"Mello..."

_'Cintaku bukanlah cinta biasa, jika kamu yang memiliki...dan kamu yang temaniku semumur hidupku'  
_  
"Mello... Aku mencintaimu..."

Blussshh... Wajah Mello berubah drastis menjadi merah semerah kulit kepiting rebus.

"A-aku juga Matt… Engg… a-anu… ini…" Mello memberikan kantung putih yang dibawanya. "eng...i-itu… hadiah coklat valentine untukmu... ku-kuharap kau menyukainya…"

"Arigatou Mells… Aishiteru" Matt dengan sigap memeluk Mello dengan erat.

Matt si plakplakgombalplakplak nomor satu ini berhasil membuat Mello mati kutu.

Dan kini...orang-orang yang tepar tadi bangkit kembali dan bertepuk tangan riuh seakan sedang menyaksikan Romeo menikah dengan Author(?)

Kedua insan itu cengo sekaligus malu-malu kambing(?) karena kisah cinta mereka dilihat oleh orang banyak...

"_Remember... Don't leave me alone, Mells_"

"_Never_"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_****_**Fin**

Owari.

Nyaaah! Ancur! Gaje banget! Haiss..

Cerita ini memang terinspirasi dari iklan 'Po*ds' haha...

Aneh aja gitu.. Kok bisa pacaran ditengah-tengah ricuhnya orang-orang pada tepar.. Heuh... =="

Tapi ini lebay banget deh kayanya... =A=" Gomen nee..!

Haha.. Fic spesial buat hari valentine malah ancur.. Haih haihh.. -pundung-

Yahsudahlah, author hanya minta R.I.V.E.W dari readers yang budiman dan baik hati.

_**HAPPY VALENTINE DAY**_**! -kissu2 **_**readers**_**-**

See yaa! ^o^/


End file.
